Just Trust Me
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: "hey, apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu secara pribadi sayang?"/"saranghae dan terimakasih untuk semuanya"/"KAU NAMJA MURAHAN. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU. JALANG SIALAN PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU...PERGI"/ "Aku mencintaimu yesung. Aku mohon bertahanlah"/"kau benar-benar sudah gila kim kibum."/kyusung-yewon/yaoi/angst/chapt 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Just Trust Me **

**Pairing : kyusung**

**cast : yesung, kyuhyun, siwon, kibum, others**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : cinta harus berdasar pada kepercayaan**

**Disclaimer : **

**Warning : yaoi, BL, shonen ai, typo dimana-mana, gaje, abstrak dll xD**

Don't like don't read

ini di khususkan untuk para **FUJOSHI** seperti saiia. Yang merasa bukan fujoshi, silahkan **out** sebelum terjadi kontraksi pada lambung anda xD

Happy reading~ (sok ada yang mau baca) :(

~PRANG~  
vas bunga itu hancur tepat disebelah namja manis yang terlihat ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yg bergetar hebat. Memandang takut namja tampan di depannya yg menatapnya tajam.  
"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN PADAMU KIM YESUNG. JANGAN PERNAH DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA. APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR HAH?" namja tampan itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah sang namja manis-yesung-membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Namja tampan itu mencengkram kuat lengan yesung hingga mendatangkan ringisan dari bibir kisabel tersebut.  
"apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan tadi huh?" desis namja tampan tersebut seraya terus memandang tajam yesung.  
"ti-tidak ada k-kyu. Kibum h-hanya me-menolongku krna a-aku hampir kecopetan tadi. D-dan mengantarku pulang. Akh...s-sakit kyu. Lepash..." lirih yesung. Sedangkan si namja tampan-kyuhyun-hanya memandang remeh namja di depannya.  
"kau pikir aku percaya? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar rumah kim Yesung? Sepertinya kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran agar tidak selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama." desis kyuhyun seraya menarik kasar yesung menuju halaman belakang rumah besar tersebut. Sementara yesung hanya memohon seraya menangis. Memegang tangan kyuhyun yang mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Mencoba melepaskannya walaupun kenyataannya sia-sia.

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan yesung dengan kasar. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah gudang yang terdapat di halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membuka kunci dan memutar kenop pintu gudang. Dalam sekali gerakan kyuhyun melempar tubuh mungil yesung ke dalam hingga namja manis itu terjerembab di lantai.

"Akh~" yesung memekik tertahan saat tubuh mungilnya menyentuh lantai gudang yang dingin dan kotor. Yesung mendongak. Menatap kyuhyun yang masih memandang tajam padanya. Air mata terus membasahi pipi chubby tersebut.

"ini hukuman untukmu yesung. Kau harus merenungi kesalahanmu disini. Kalau kau masih tetap menemuinya. Maka akan ku pastikan saat itu juga kau akan melihat mayat seorang kim kibum". Dengan cepat kyuhyun menutup pintu gudang itu dan menguncinya dari luar. Meninggalkan yesung yang hanya bisa menggeleng dengan airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian yesung bangkit dan menggedor pintu gudang tersebut.

Dok... Dok... Dok...

"KYUHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA KYU hiks... AKU TIDAK MAU DISINI KYU. DISINI GELAP, AKU TAKUT hiks... Hiks... KYU BUKA PINTUNYA JEBAL..." yesung terus menggedor pintu tersebut seraya berteriak berharap kyuhyun kembali dan membuka pintu. untuknya.  
Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu merosot. Duduk bersandar pada pintu disampingnya. Gedoran keras pada pintu berubah menjadi ketukan-ketukan kecil di selingi isak tangis yang memilukan.  
"buka pintunya kyu jebal hiks..hiks... A-aku takut hiks...hiks..." lirih yesung. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat entah karena hawa dingin yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Atau rasa takut akan kegelapan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. Entahlah! Yang bisa iya lakukan hanya memeluk lututnya dan memejamkan matanya. Walaupun itu tidak dapat menghalangi cairan hangat itu mengalir dari mata sabitnya. Mencoba merenungi kesalahan yang bahkan dia tidak tau apa. "kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku kyu? Hiks.. Wae? Apa salahku? Hiks... Hiks...  
Kau berubah kyu. Kau berubah. Kau menjadi semakin mengerikan hiks..." meracau di selingi isak tangis. Hanya itu yang bisa dlakukannya sekarang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk baginya.

~kyusung~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah ditengah duduknya di sofa ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Sesekali dia melirik jam yang tergantung indah di ruangan tersebut. "apa aku sudah keterlauan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Karena nyatanya hanya ada dia sendiri diruangan itu.  
"tapi aku melakukan itu karena cemburu melihat dia berdekatan dengan kibum tadi siang" sekali lagi dia bermonolog pada dirinya sndiri. Hingga akhirnya berteriak seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dalam satu gerakan kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar membuka pintu gudang tersebut. Matanya nyalang menyusuri isi gudang. Hingga ia menemukan orang yang dicintainya meringkuk di dekat tumpukan kardus. Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sungguh sakit. Perlahan dia mendekati sosok tersebut dengan cahaya dari ventilasi udara dan pintu yang terbuka. Semakin dekat, kyuhyun bisa melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Ntah karena dingin atau takut. Dua-duanya mungkin.  
Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan yesung. Menangkup pipi chubby yang sudah dibasahi air mata d depannya. Dan sekali lagi. Seperti ada yang menaburi racun dhatinya. Sesak sekali melihat keadaan yesung seperti ini. What the hell. Bukankah itu perbuatanmu tn. Cho.

"yesung" pangilnya lirih. Memandang tepat d iris yesung yang digenangi airmata. Yesung kembali terisak.  
"hiks... Kau jahat kyu. Hiks... Kau berubah. Kejam. Kau bukan cho kyuhyunku hiks.. Kau iblis.. Aku membencimu. Hiks.."

~DEG~  
"Yesung?"

~JTM~

ni sudah 3 jam sejak kyuhyun membawa yesung dari gudang. bahkan dokter yang memeriksa yesung sudah pulang sejak tadi. kyuhyun masih sangat ingat bagaimana keadaan yesung saat dia membawanya tadi. tubuh bergetar, wajah pucat, dan suhu tubuhnya tinggi. mungkin ini efek dari rasa takut yang menghantuinya sejak tadi. kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tidak habis pikir. bagaimana bisa dia mengurung yesung di gudang yang gelap. padahal dia tau jelas yesung sangat takut akan gelap. huh! kemana saja kau cho kyuhyun?

kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan yesung. membelai surai halus yesung. menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. terus meneliti wajah yesung yang masih terlihat ketakutan walau namja manis itu sedang tidur sekarang.  
sampai akhirnya kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat cairan bening mengalir dari onix yesung.  
"Baby. kenapa kau menangis? apa aku sudah sangat menyakitimu? mianhe baby. jeongmal mianhe. aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."  
ucap kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata di pipi chubby yesung.

perlahan kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping yesung. memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat tapi tetap berusaha tidak menyakiti yesung. mengecup bibir kisabel itu sekilas. mencoba mengikuti yesung ke alam mimpi.

cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden membuat tidur namja manis itu sedikit terganggu. perlahan yesung membuka matanya. mencoba menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.  
"pagi baby"  
dengan cepat yesung memuter kepalanya kesamping mendengar panggilan tersebut. dan dapat dilihatnya kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. seketika itu juga tangis yesung pecah. bagaimana kyuhyun bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
kyuhyun yang melihat yesung menagis langsung bangkit dan menarik yesung ke dalam pelukannya. "baby mianhe. jeongmal" ucap kyuhyun. seketika rasa bersalah menguar dari hatinya. sungguh sakit melihat yesung menangis seperti ini. dan dialah orang yang membuat yesung menangis.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung yang masih menangis. Menggumamkan kta maaf berkali-kali.  
"Mian baby. Mian. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Jeongmal mianhe sayang" ucap kyuhyun.  
"hiks..hiks..kau kejam kyu. Aku membencimu hiks.. Apa salahku? Hiks.. Hiks.. Wae kyu? Wae? Hiks..." racau yesung dselingi isak tangis yang demi apapun. Itu adalah hal yang paling dbenci kyuhyun. Tangan mungil yesung terus memukul dada bidang kyuhyun pelan.  
"aku membencimu hiks hiks. Aku membencimu. Aku mem..pphhmm..." mata yesung membulat tidak sempurna saat kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba. Menghentikan racauan yang kluar sejak tadi dari bibir kisabel miliknya.

Perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa yesung sudah mulai tenang. Menangkup wajah manis yang sudah basah oleh air mata di depannya dengan kdua tangannya. Menghapus air mata yang terdapat d pipi chubby tersebut. Memandang lembut onix yang memandangnya sendu.

"yesungie dengarkan aku. Mianhe. Jeongmal. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu sungguh. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Kau tau itu kn? Yang kulakukan semalam itu karena aku benar-benar cemburu melihatmu dengan kibum. Aku terbawa emosi. Mianhe. Tapi jangan bilang kau membenciku yesungie. Sungguh, itu menyakitkan. Rasanya aku lebih baik mati dari pada kau membenciku baby" ucap kyuhyun.  
Yesung hanya mengeleng seraya memegang tangan kyuhyun yang menangkup wajahnya. "jangan bicara seperti itu kyu. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku hanya takut semalam" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengecup lagi sekilas bibir di depannya sebelum membawa yesung ke dalam pelukannya. "aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi baby. Aku berjanji" ucap kyuhyun seraya mencium puncak kepala yesung. Dan kyuhyun merasakan yesung mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

Jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu baru menunjukkan pukul 10 : 00 pagi. Terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk menikmati pagi yang cerah. Si manis menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namja tampan dsampingnya.  
"kyu. Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak kekantor hari ini?" tanya yesung pada kyuhyun. Mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah kyuhyun. Memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi mendominasi. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum.  
"maksudku, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin ke kantor. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" ucap yesung memandang polos kyuhyun. Mendatangkan tawa dari kyuhyun. "tidak apa-apa baby. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama kekasih manisku" ucap kyuhyun seraya mencubit ujung hidung yesung. Membuat yesung mempoutkn bibirnya imut xD

~TING TONG~

"eh? Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini kyu?"  
"entahlah baby. Biar ku lihat."  
"eh, biar aku saja." yesung langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu depan.

Ceklek~

"eh? Nuguya?" yesung bertanya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. Seorang namja tinggi dengan stelan rapi berdiri membelakanginya.  
Tapi kemudian raut wajah bingung itu berubah menjadi terkejut saat namja di depannya berbalik. Matanya membola saat namja tersebut tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.  
"bogoshippo chagiya" ucap namja tersebut tepat di telinga yesung.

"siapa yang datang baby?" dan saat itu juga rasa takut mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. saat mendengar suara kyuhyun. Di tambah langkah kaki yang mendekat.

TBC~

abstrak -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Just Trust Me

**Pairing :** kyusung slight yewon, kisung

**Cast :** yesung, kyuhyun, siwon, kibum, others

**Rating :** T (Tentuin ndiri) xD

**Disc :** WonYeKyu orang tua saiia xD

**Warning :** yaoi, shonen ai, boys x boys, alur berantakan, bahasa sesuka hati yang nulis :D

.

.

**Don't like don't read **

ini di khususkan untuk para **FUJOSHI** seperti saiia. Yang merasa bukan fujoshi, silahkan**out** sebelum terjadi kontraksi pada lambung anda xD

happy reading~

.

.

Yesung langsung mendorong namja tersebut hingga pelukan itu terlepas tepat setelah kyuhyun sampai di dekat mereka. Keheningan langsung mengambil alih tempat itu. Atmosfer tidak mengenakan serasa membuat nafas yesung sesak. Dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun yang terus memandang tajam dirinya dan namja asing tersebut membuat yesung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. Sungguh, kyuhyun seakan bisa membunuh dirinya dan namja itu hanya lewat tatapan.

.

"Hey! Chagy waeyo? Apa kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" namja asing yang tidak tau apa apa kembali berjalan mendekati yesung. Berniat memeluk namja manis itu kembali. Tapi secepatnya yesung memberi isyarat pada namja tersebut untuk berhenti dan yesung jg memundurkan langkahnya. Dahi namja tampan itu berkerut bingung. Kembali dia akan bertanya ketika seseorang yang berada dibelakang yesung menginterupsi...

.

.

"siapa namja ini yesung?" dingin dan tidak bersahabat terdengar kentara dari nada suara kyuhyun. Sedangkan yesung. Namja manis itu hanya tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar serta wajah yang pucat pasi. Ketakutan mendominasinya saat ini.

.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA NAMJA INI KIM YESUNG" Yesung tersentak saat kyuhyun berteriak marah padanya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketika melihat kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Sedangkan namja asing itu hanya memandang bingung antara yesung dan kyuhyun.

.

Menutup mata dan mencengkram erat ujung baju yang dia kenakan. Yesung seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun padanya.

.

.

'BUAGH'

.

terdengar suara pukulan yang begtu keras.

.

'tidak sakit!' batin yesung. Perlahan namja manis itu membuka matanya. Dan seketika itu juga onix sipit itu melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat kyuhyun menghajar tanpa ampun namja asing yang baru saja merusak momen romantisnya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKU BRENGSEK. BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMELUKNYA HAH?"

'Buagh' satu pukulan kembali kyuhyun layangkan ke wajah namja tersebut.

.

Yesung tercekat, 'jadi kyuhyun melihatnya!' batinnya. Dalam satu gerakan yesung langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Menghentikan tindakan kyuhyun yang bisa saja membunuh namja di depan mereka.

"kyu hentikan. Jebal.. Hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya. Hentikan aku mohon." yesung terus berusaha menahan kyuhyun yang memberontak walaupun itu sangat sulit mengingat perbedaan tenaga yang sangat jauh.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU KIM YESUNG. BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA. KENAPA KAU MALAH MELINDUNGI NAMJA SIALAN INI EOH?" Kyuhyun memandang tajam yesung yang masih terus memeluknya.

"aku bukan melindunginya kyu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena masalah. Kumohon hentikan jebal." pandangan yesung tertuju pada pada namja yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. "pergilah siwon.. Aku mohon. Sebelum hal yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi. Pergilah. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak 5 tahun yang lalu." yesung memandang namja itu-siwon-dengan pandangan memohon.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'hubungan' langsung menggeram marah. "kau" desisnya tajam. Langsung menarik lengan yesung kuat hingga pelukan tersebut terlepas. Menutup pintu dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan siwon yang masih terduduk di lantai teras rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terus menarik tangan yesung kuat. Menyeret namja manis itu dengan kasar. Menyeretnya terus menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kamarnya. Tidak perduli pada yesung yang hampir tersungkur karna mengikuti langkah besarnya.

.

.

Mendorong kasar tubuh yesung ke kasur. Memandang namja manis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kemarahan jelas terpancar dari sepasang karamel tersebut.

"apa hubunganmu dengan namja brengsek itu kim yesung?" kyuhyun berdesis mencoba menahan emosinya.

"kyu. A...aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. S-siwon hanya masa laluku sungguh. Aku mohon percaya padaku kyu"

"masa lalu eoh? Kkkk~ LALU KENAPA DIA MASIH MEMANGGILMU DENGAN PANGGILAN SEMANIS ITU HAH?"

"Ani kyu. Sungguh siwon hanya masa laluku. Knapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku kyu? WAE?"

.

PLAKK~

.

perih, panas. Rasa itu langsung menyebar cepat dipipinya. Bahkan yesung bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya robek. Air mata langsung mengalir dipipinya yang memerah. Yesung memandang tidak percaya pada kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya tajam. Kyuhyun menamparnya?

.

Sedangkan kyuhyun.. Seolah telah dirasuki iblis. Dia mencengkram kedua pipi yesung dengan tangan kanannya. Memaksa onix yg berlinang air mata itu untuk menatap caramel miliknya. Tidak memperdulikan si pemilik onix yang meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya. "bagaimna bisa aku percaya padamu kim yesung. Jika kau terus bermain di belakangku hah? Semalam kim kibum. lalu namja brengsek itu. SBENARNYA ADA BERAPA SELINGKUHANMU DILUAR SANA KIM YESUNG?" kyuhyun marah. semua itu terpancar jelas dari sepasang opsidian miliknya. sedangkan Yesung hanya mampu menggeleng lemah. menyangkal semua tuduhan kyuhyun terhadapnya.

.

kyuhyun yang sudah geram langsung mendorong yesung hingga terbaring dan langsung menindihnya. melumat bibir kisabel itu kasar. yesung meringis pelan di sela-sela ciuman kasar kyuhyun. sudut bibirnya terasa perih. kyuhyun jg dapat merasakan rasa anyir darah pada ciumannya. tapi seolah tak perduli. dia terus melumat kasar bibir yesung. sedangkan yesung hanya mampu pasrah. berontak pun prcuma jika kyuhyun sudah seperti ini. dia hanya berharap setelah ini kyuhyun mau mendengarkaan penjelasannya.

.

.

~skip NC~ (kagak pnter buat NC. Ryu masih innocent xD)

.

.

.

Jam di dinding itu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. langit di luar kelihatan mendung. mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujanonix itu perlahan terbuka. yesung menoleh kesamping. kosong. mungkin kyuhyun sudah pergi. entah bangun. menyandar pada kepala ranjang. yesung kembali menangis. menarik kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disela sela lututnya. kyuhyun tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu padaya. bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'. hanya saja kyuhyun tidak pernah berbuat sekasar ini padanya."kenapa kyu? kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku sekarang hiks... kau egois.. hikss... hiks..."

.

.

.

kyuhyun duduk termenung di ruangannya. sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya. "apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku baby? mianhae. mianhae karena sudah kasar padamu. aku hanya takut kehilanganmu baby. sungguh" kyuhyun menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya."haaahhhh... sepertinya aku harus minta maaf padanya" kyuhyun bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. satu yang ada dipikiran namja tampan itu sekarang. Kim Yesung

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat berdiri di depan cermin yang ada dikamar tersebut. sesekali dia mengelus luka lembam yang ada di wajahnya. sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajah tampannya. "aku harus mendapatkan apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku yesung. begitu juga kau. aku akan merebutmu kembali bagaimana pun caranya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melompat dari dalam mobilnya, berlari memasuki rumahnya. membuka dengan sedikit kasar pintu kamarnya. dan hatinya mencelos saat menemukan kim yesung duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. air mata masih terus mengalir dari onix sipit yang merah dan membengkak itu. memandangnya sayu. oh Tuhan, sudah berapa lama yesung menangis?kyuhyun berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil itu. mendekapnya erat seraya mengumamkan kata maaf yang sama seperti pagi tadi."mian baby. jeongmal mianhae. aku terbawa emosi tadi" gumam Kyuhyun.

"percaya padaku kyu. aku tdak ada hubungan apapun dengan siwon. dia hanya masa laluku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu hiks..hiks...sungguh hiks...hiks..."

"aku percaya padamu baby. aku percaya" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. memandang yesung dalam. menyeret namja manis itu untuk selalu percaya padanya.

"sekarang ceritakan padaku apa hungunganmu dengan namja itu. sejauh apa hubungan kalian dulu"

"kau berjanji tidak akan marah?" tanya yesung yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

.

Dan yesung mulai menceritakan bagaimana hungungannya dengan siwon dulu sampai akhirnya dia bertemu kyuhyun malam itu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

makin absurd? ya ya ya...

Ryu tau. salahkan tangan kurang kerjaan yang gak bisa diam ini xD

.

.

.

chapt depan berisi flashback hubungan yewon^^

.

.

.RnR please


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : kyusung slight yewon, kisung**

**.**

**Cast : yesung, kyuhyun, siwon, kibum**

**. **

**Rating : T (Tentuin ndiri ) xD**

**. **

**Discaimer : WonYeKyu orang tua saiia xD**

**. **

**Warning : yaoi, boys x boys, shonen ai, alur terserah Ryu, typo bertebaran atas unsur kesengajaan xD**

** GK tau angst, gk tau romance. Udh pengen masukin unsur pembunuhan dan teknologi-teknologi canggih yang Ryu baca dari FF CRIME. Tapi pasti akan merusak cerita yg sudah hancur ini**

.

.

* * *

**Don't like don't read **

**dikhususkan untuk para FUJOSHI dan FUDANSHI AKUT xD**

.

.

.

**full flashback of yewon**

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

flashback on~

.

terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk saling berhadapan. Si namja tampan menggenggam jemari mungil si namja manis yang hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

.

"ayolah yesungie. Aku hanya tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecil seperti itu akan sangat membahayakan untuk namja manis sepertimu kau tau." namja tampan itu masih terus berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya-si namja manis-atau kita bisa memanggilnya yesung tentang bahaya jika dia tinggal sendiri.

.

"tapi Siwon. Aku sudah biasa tinggal sendiri selama ini. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau merepotkan keluargamu. Aku tidak apa-apa siwon. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." yesung menatap obsidian kelam milik si namja tampan-siwon-dengan lembut. Mencoba memberikan keyakinan pada namjachingunya tersebut.

.

"tidak yesung. Aku tetap tidak akan tenang. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihat ada seseorang yang terus mengintaimu. Aku takut dia orang jahat yesung. Aku takut dia akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

.

yah! Memang sudah beberapa hari ini yesung terus di intai oleh seorang pria misterius. Pria berjubah dan memakai topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada yesung.

.

"tapi siwon ak..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi yesung. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Aku yang ikut tinggal di apartemenmu atau kau ikut tinggal tinggal dirumahku." siwon memotong perkataan yesung yang mencoba menolak kembali.

.

.

.

~kyusung~

.

.

.

Yesung dan siwon berjalan memasuki rumah besar keluarga choi. Yesung terus menunduk dan memegang erat tangan siwon.

.

Terlihat mrs. Choi sedang duduk diruang tamu. Mengernyit heran saat melihat anaknya masuk dengan seorang namja manis yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Mrs. Choi bangkit dari duduknya melihat siwon berjalan menghampirinya.

.

.

"umma" siwon memeluk yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"siapa namja yang bersamamu ini wonie?" mrs. Choi melepaskan pelukan siwon seraya menatap yesung intens. Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum tipis. Ada perasaan takut dihatinya.

.

.

"ini kim yesung umma. Dia temanku di Universitas. Bolehkan dia tinggal dirumah kita umma? Aku tidak tega melihat dia tinggal diapartemennya sendirian umma." siwon meminta dengan nada memohon yang kentara.

.

Mendengar nada meminta siwon, mrs. Choi tersenyum dan memandang lembut anaknya. "tentu saja boleh wonie. Yesung boleh tinggal disini selama yang dia mau. Lagi pula dia namja yang manis." pandangan mrs. Choi beralih ke yesung dan tersenyum pada namja manis itu juga senyum kelegaan terpatri dibibir siwon dan yesung.

.

"hey, apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu secara pribadi sayang?" mrs. Choi kembali membuka suaranya. Bertanya pada yesung."a-ah... Ne mian. Annyeong ahjumma. Kim yesung imnida. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda ahjumma." yesung menjawab gugup. Ada rasa hangat menjalar dihatinya ketika mendengar mrs. Choi memanggilnya sayang. Panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya-selain dari siwon-semenjak dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan.

.

"hahaha... Kenapa kau tegang sekali yesungie? Apa wajah ahjumma menyeramkan heum?" tanya mrs. Choi seraya tertawa renyah.

.

"b-bukan begitu maksudku ahjumma. Ahjumma bahkan sangat cantik. Mana mungkin menyeramkan." ucap yesung polos yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh mrs. Choi dan siwon.

.

"baiklah umma. Kami ke kamar dulu. Kami lelah sekali hari ini." sela siwon ditengah canda mereka.

"yasudah istirahatlah. Umma akan membangunkan kalian saat jam makan malam nanti."

.

yesung dan siwon langsung pergi kekamar setelah sebelumnya yesung membungkuk hormat pada mrs. Choi.

.

.

.

.

.

sesampainya di kamar siwon langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. sementara yesung masih tetap berdiri di pinggir ranjang seraya menatap siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Siwon yang ditatap begitupun mendudukan dirinya dan memandang yesung."ada apa baby? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" menarik tangan yesung agar duduk disebelahnya.

.

"itu siwon... kau... tadi.. tadi itu kau... mengatakan pada umma mu kalau aku hanya temanmu" yesung langsung menunduk dan meremas ujung bajunya. siwon yang mendengar penuturan dari namja manisnya itu hanya tersenyum. mngangkat dagu namja manis itu. menangkup pipi chubby yesung dengan tangan besarnya dan memandang yesung lembut.

.

"aku sudah yakin kau akan salah paham dengan ini baby. kau tau, umma belum mengetahui hubungan kita. dan aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahunya. karena itu aku berbohong tadi. bukan berarti aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku di depan umma. hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat baby. kau mengertikan?" siwon menjelaskan dengan pelan serta mengusap pipi chubby yesung yang mendengar penjelasan siwon hanya tersenyum. merasa bodoh karena sudah berfikiran buruk pada kekasih yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

.

"mianhae siwon. tidak seharusnya aku meragukanmu" yesung menunduk. menyesali pemikirannya. Siwon kembali mengangkat wajah yesung. menggesekkan hidung mereka dan mengecup singkat bibir kisabel tersebut.

.

"sudahlah. tidak apa-apa. aku mengerti perasaanmu. sebaiknya kita istirahat. aku sudah sangat lelah sekali kau tau." siwon membawa tubuh yesung kedekapannya. membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas ranjang empuk milik siwon.

.

"siwon.."

"hemm"

"saranghae dan terimakasih untuk semuanya"

"nado baby. dan kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih untuk apapun"

yesung menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan siwon. tersenyum sebelum mengikuti siwon terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan semua itu berjalan dengan sangat baik. mrs. choi sangat menyayangi yesung dan menganggap yesung anaknya sendiri. tak jarang dia malah membela yesung dari pada siwon.

.

Sampai pada suatu yang tak terduga. karena kecerobohan mereka.

.

.

Saat itu yesung dan siwon tengah asik bercumbu di dalam kamar mereka. saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

Saling mencoba mendominasi. Walaupun kita tau siapa pemenangnya.

Lidah siwon menelusuri goa hangat yesung. Mengapsen deretan gigi putih yesung. Menggelitik langit langit mulut mungil itu hingga mendatangkan desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut namja manis tersebut.

Tangan kiri siwon membuka 2 kancing atas kemeja yesung. Menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam, mengelus secara perlahan dada namja manis itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk yesung. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

"eeurrhhmmhh..." yesung mendesah. Bunyi kecipak saliva dan desahan mendominasi ruangan itu.

.

Ciuman siwon turun ke leher yesung. Membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

Siwon semakin menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Menggesekkan bagian selatan mereka. Menciptakan friksi nikmat diantara keduanya. Tangannya mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yesung. Membuat tubuh bagian depan namja manis itu terekspos sempurna. Tangan besarnya mulai mengelus perut datar yesung. Membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggelinjang nikmat.

.

"Eeuungghhh..." yesung mendesah kuat.

Tangannya menelusup disela-sela surai hitam namja tampan di atasnya. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia terima dari kekasihnya tersebut.

.

Tangan besar siwon mulai turun. Membuka celana namja manis dibawahnya hingga...

.

.

BRAKK~

.

.

suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar menghentikan kegiatan dua sejoli itu. Mereka sontak menatap ke arah pintu. Dan seketika itu juga mata keduanya membulat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

.

"umma?" siwon bergumam lirih. Seolah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan dia belum merubah posisinya yang menindih yesung.

.

.

Mrs. Choi memandang tidak percaya atas apa yang yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?Apa yang dipikirkan anaknya hingga melakukan hal 'itu' dengan temannya yang bahkan seorang namja juga. Demi Tuhan, nalarnya sulit bekerja untuk hal ini.

.

Siwon yang seakan baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung bangkit dan menghampiri mrs. Choi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

.

"umma, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi umma... Umma?"mrs. Choi seakan tidak mendengar perkataan siwon, berjalan cepat menghampiri yesung yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk.

.

.

PLAK~

.

.

kejadian itu begitu cepat saat mrs. Choi menampar pipi yesung. Mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Bahkan kepala yesung membentur meja nakas yang ada disamping ranjang.

.

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung berlari memeluk mrs. Choi. Menghentikan hal-hal buruk lain yang mungkin akan dilakukan mrs. Choi pada yesung.

.

"KAU NAMJA MURAHAN. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU JALANG SIALAN PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU...PERGI" mrs. Choi terus berontak dalam dekapan siwon. Memaki namja manis yang masih menunduk.

.

"USIR DIA DARI RUMAH INI CHOI SIWON"

.

"umma aku mohon jangan seperti ini umma. Aku mencintai yesung. Aku mohon umma mengerti." siwon melepas pelukannya pada mrs. Choi. Bersimpuh di depan yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ummanya tersebut.

.

Sedangkan mrs. Choi memandang anaknya."apa kau sudah gila choi siwon? Kau namja dan dia juga namja. Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mencintai? Dan kau namja murahan, cepat kluar dari rumahku" mrs. Choi menyeret yesung namun dengan cepat siwon menahannya dan memeluk yesung erat.

.

.

"tidak umma, kalau umma mengusir yesung. Aku juga akan pergi dari rumah ini."

.

"SIWON"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA UMMA"

"KAU BAHKAN BERANI MEMBENTAK UMMAMU HANYA KARENA MEMBELA NAMJA MURAHAN INI?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu umma." nada bicara siwon melembut.

"aku hanya ingin umma mengerti. Aku mohon restui kami umma." siwon menunduk. Seolah bersimpuh pada ummanya. Sementara tangannya masih mendekap yesung erat.

.

"terserah apa katamu choi siwon. Tapi sampai kapanpun umma tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian." mrs. Choi lantas keluar dari kamar siwon.

.

.

Siwon mengendurkan pelukannya. Mengangkat wajah yesung yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Yesung menangis dalam diam. Pandangannya kosong. Sungguh, perkataan mrs. Choi seperti pedang tajam yang mengoyak jantungnya. Menyesakkan. Namja jalang? Namja murahan? Sehina itu kah dirinya? Bahkan dulu siwon yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang seolah-olah dia yang membuat namja choi itu berubah 'haluan' disini?

.

Siwon menangkup wajah yesung. Menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari onix indah itu. Memandang onix yang terlihat meredup itu.

.

"yesung..."

"tidakkah kita keterlaluan siwon? Lebih baik kita akhiri disini saja sekarang" yesung berbicara dengan tatapan kosong.

Siwon menggeleng "tidak yesung. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." siwon kembali membawa yesung kedekapannya. Sama seperti yesung. Ada ketakutan yang kentara dari obsidiannya.

"tapi itu akan sangat sulit siwon"

"kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Sesulit apapun itu kita akan sama-sama menghadapinya. Aku mencintaimu yesung. Aku mohon bertahanlah"

.

.

.

.

Dan hari-hari menyakitkan itu dimulai. yesung bertahan. dia tetap bertahan karena cintanya pada siwon dan kepercayaannya pada namja tampan itu. meskipun mrs. Choi selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar padanya. bahkan tidak jarang Mrs. Choi melukai fisiknya.

.

sampai pada suatu kenyataan seolah menghantamnya. siwon akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke luar negeri. walaupun siwon bilang Mrs. Choi sudah mau menerima hubungan mereka bahkan berjanji akan menjaga yesung selama siwon tidak ada. tapi byesung tau bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan mrs. Choi saja. bukankah kuliah mereka sebentar lagi selesai? jadi untuk apa memindahkan siwon ke luar negeri? bukankah ada motif lain di balik semua itu?

.

"yesungie dengarkan aku. aku melakukan semua ini untuk kita. untuk masa depan kita. lagi pula umma sudah berubah. dia sudah menerima hubungan kita yesungie. dia juga berjanji akan menjagamu selama aku pergi" siwon masih berusaha meyakinkan yesung. menggenggam erat jemari mungil namja manis itu.

.

"bu-bukan begitu siwon. tapi bukankah kuliah kita sebentar lagi selesai? jadi aku rasa kau tidak perlu keluar negeri. dan...dan bisa saja ini hanya akal-akalan umma mu siwon. caranya untuk memisahkan ki..."

.

"YESUNG" Siwon memotong perkataan Yesung. membuat namja manis itu tersentak karena bentakannya.

"kenapa kau jadi egois seperti ini yesung? bukankah aku sudah bilang aku melakukan itu untuk masa depan kita. dan apa tadi? kau bahkan tidak mempercayai ummaku? kau egois yesung" siwon memandang Yesung tajam. menghempaskan tangan namja manis yang dipegangnya. berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum tangan yesung kembali mencegahnya.

.

"siwon, aku mohon dengarkan aku. b-bukan maksudku seperti itu siwon. aku hanya..." siwon kembali menghempaskan tangan yesung yang menggenggam tangannya. melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun dan menutup pintu dengan keras. menyisakan yesung yang kini meluruh ke lantai. seolah tenaganya telah habis. menguar entah kemana. air mata yang selama ini senantiasa menemaninya-tanpa sepengetahuan siwon-mengalir membasahi pipi chubby itu. Kembali menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

~JTM~

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar waktu itu. Tapi sampai saat ini siwon masih enggan berbicara dengan yesung. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan itu.

.

Yesung menghela napas panjang. Dia duduk sendiri di pinggir sungai Han dengan kepala tertunduk. Langit mendung menemaninya kala itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Jam dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan siwon ke Jerman. Negara dimana siwon akan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Yesung tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa pindah kuliah ke luar negeri kalau sebentar lagi kuliah mereka akan selesai? Bukankah ada motif lain dibalik semua itu. Tapi yesung bisa apa? Bahkan siwon marah saat yesung tidak mempercayai ummanya. See? Siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh disini?

.

Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengantar kepergian siwon. Tapi lagi-lagi dia ragu. Bukankah siwon masih belum mau berbicara dengannya? Jadi mungkin keberadaannya dibandara nanti hanya akan di anggap makhluk tak kasat mata oleh namja tampan itu. Menyakitkan.

.

.

Tanpa yesung sadari, sejak tadi ada 2 orang berpakaian hitam yang terus mengawasinya. Mendekatinya secara perlahan dan langsung membekap mulutnya.

"mmmppphhh" yesung berontak. Mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menutup kehabisan akal, yesung mengigit tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Setelah lepas dia langsung mendorong orang tersebut ke arah temannya. Dan yesung langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

Lari... Lari... Dan terus Lari. Bahkan yesung tidak tau kemana dia berlari. Yang dia tau, dia harus lepas dari 2 orang yang masih terus mengerjarnya.

.

'siapa mereka? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka.' itulah yang ada dipikiran yesung saat semakin gelap ditambah cuaca yang mendung.

Yesung terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia sembunyi di gang sempit yang yesung juga tidak tau dia berada dimana."siwon... Siwon aku takut. Siwon... Siwon..." seperti mantra, nama itu terus disebutnya. Berharap namja choi itu ada disini sekarang dan melindunginya. Walaupun ia tau itu mustahil.

.

Seperti ada yang terlintas dipikirannya. Yesung langsung meraih smartphone disaku celananya. Menekan angka 1 cukup lama. Setelah tersambung, yesung langsung menempelkan benda persegi tersebut ketelinganya.

.

Entah sudah panggilan keberapa yang yesung lakukan. Tapi siwon tetap tak mengangkat telponnya. Padahal yesung yakin siwon masih dibandara saat ini. Dan dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengetikkan pesan untuk siwon.

.

Tapi baru mengetik nama siwon diponselnya, suara dari samping membuatnya kaget hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Yesung bergerak mundur seraya memandang takut 2 orang yang mengejarnya sejak tadi. Sementara 2 orang tadi menyeringai serta berjalan maju seiring langkah mundur yesung.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Siwon menatap layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip menandakan pangilan masuk. Nama 'yesungie' tertera seolah enggan mengangkatnya. Dia hanya menatap datar benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"untuk apa kau menelponku yesungie? Bukankah seharusnya kau datang kesini dan meminta maaf atas sikapmu waktu itu? Mengantar kepergianku dan berjanji akan menungguku pulang. Kau benar-benar keras kepala yesung." Siwon berujar lirih pada dirinya pada tepukan dibahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

.

"siwon, sudah waktunya chagie" ujar mrs. Choi.

"ah ne umma" balas siwon seraya tersenyum pada mrs. Kim. Melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar disakunya.

.

.

.

~kyusung~

.

.

.

Yesung terus meronta saat dua orang itu menariknya kesebuah bangunan tua dan gelap. Tak jarang dia ditampar oleh salah satu dari dua orang itu. Menghempaskan tubuh rapuhnya ke lantai kotor bangunan itu. Dan hal yang paling yesung takutkan terjadi. Kedua orang itu menjamah tubuhnya.

.

Yesung menangis, dia tau dia tidak cukup kuat melawan dua orang yang terus menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya menangis dan menggumamkan nama siwon berkali-kali. Berharap siwon datang dan menolongnya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan tertatih di jalanan yang sepi. hujan menguyur deras. tubuhnya mengigil merasakan hawa dingin.

.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Sudah tengah malam mungkin. Setelah puas menjamah yesung, kedua lelaki tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja di bangunan tua dan gelap itu. Yesung pingsan tadi. Tapi sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, sayup-sayup yesung mendengar nama mrs. Choi disebut oleh dua orang tersebut.

.

Yesung berdiri di tengah jalan. Serasa tidak kuat lagi meneruskan langkahnya yang bahkan diapun tak tau kemana. Mrs. Choi. Jd semua ini ulah mrs. Choi? Yesung benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Yesung melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan dari arah depannya. Semakin mendekat sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang mengendarai mobil mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Jalanan sudah cukup sepi mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Hanya mobil mereka yang lewat membelah jalanan. Si namja tampan bersurai ikal yang duduk dibangku sebelah kemudi hanya diam memandang datar jalanan dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya sebelum teriakan dari temannya yang mengemudikan mobil dan mobil yang berhenti mendadak membuatnya tersentak kaget.

.

"ada apa kibum-ah?"

"aku hampir menabrak orang kyu."

"APA? Bagaimana bi...hey?" tanpa mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Kibum keluar dari mobil menghampiri seseorang yang hampir ditabraknya.

.

"kibum-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah ayo kita tinggalkan saja." kyuhyun ikut kluar dari mobil dan menghentikan kegilaan sahabatnya itu yang hendak mengangkat tubuh namja yang hampir mereka tabrak.

.

"kita harus menolongnya kyu."

.

"hey, tapi ini bukan salah kita. Kita kan tidak menabraknya." tanpa mendengar ocehan kyuhyun, kibum langsung mengangkat tubuh namja yang mereka tabrak. Meletakkannya dikursi belakang sementara dia sendiri kembali duduk dibelakang kemudi.

.

.

"apa kau mau tetap berdiri disana kyuhyun-ah?" Panggil kibum saat melihat kyuhyun masih berdiri diluar. Sedangkan kyuhyun langsung ikut masuk ke mobil sambil menggerutu."kau benar-benar sudah gila kim kibum."kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi jantungnya berdesir saat melihat wajah namja yang mereka tolong. Tergolong manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Tapi menyiratkan banyak luka disana.

.

.

.

Flashback off~

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

hoh! ini semakin gaje dan absurd -_-

gomen yang minta kyusung moment dibanyakin. chapt ini khusus flashback hubungan yewon. jadi gak ada kyusungnya^^

tapi chap depan diusahain banyak kyusung. itu juga kalau masih ada chapt depan dan Ryu gak males xD

sumpah ini Ryu masih down gegara coretan Ryu dibilang gak lebih bagus dari punya anak SD. Karena itu, Ryu mau nonton Tsubasa dan main game selama beberapa hari atau minggu kedepan untuk mengembalikan mood :)

.

Dan untuk yang bilang pernah baca ini di fb. itu emang bener. ini emang copast dari sono. tapi copast punya sendiri gak termasuk plagiatkan :D

Dan untuk fudanshi. ooohhh gomen... gomenasai #bow

Ryu kira gak ada fudanshi yang mau baca coretan abstrak Ryu. boleh-boleh aja kok kalau mau baca :)

.

**big thanks for :**

ImLizaelf/ajib4ff /iwsumpter/nin nina/i'm the cutest sparkyu/

/dewicloudsddangko/Kim Raein/Harpaairiry/rina afrida

/kyundachan /Cloud246 /Evilcloud/

GaemCloud /WONHAESUNG LOVE/Zee /Guest/aku suka ff /ajib4ff

ahraya love henry /Niraa /shitao47

.Evilcloud /vira /kimyo/ErmaClouds /

.ucuclouds/leni /ryani clouds

.

.

.

so review please~


End file.
